scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Gold King
"I just love love LOVE money! Don't you? They make my world go round. In fact, it could turn my heart into gold! But....it would be priceless to sell!" ''-Gold King,'' from the game Gregory: Treasures in Space. '''The Gold King (Fake name Max Misserble) is a space pirate leader of the great ship, the Stardust Spangler. His ship crash-landed onto Planet Scorpius, where he was stuck to live there. He is the captain of his own ship, and is mainly the antagonist in the game, as he asks Gregory & friends for his help for aid of him and his ship. Gregory & friends tend to help out the Gold King by collecting the missing pieces that he needs in order to fully operate his ship. He actually keeps track of how many pieces that Gregory & friends find, all while staying behind, maintaining full protection of his ship. Throughout the game, the Gold King can take Gregory & friends to other planets by using his own magic. Another thing that he wanted to collect was the Golden Pillowstars, which he wanted to sell for his misfortune and provide for his family. Physical Appearance The Gold King first appears in his "fake" state as a round, gold colored monster, having blue jewels for eyes, detached hands, no feet, and a green diamond seal on top of his forehead. In his second appearance, he reveals his true form, which bears monstrous teeth, a blue gem for the forehead instead of green, equipped with a sword and wears a red king's cape (despite his name being the Gold King) with black shoulder pads, and a crown. When wearing the Chaos Gem, his appearance is more larger with diamond collars around the hand, with blue gems on his palm hands, more teeth, and a crown more decorated to the Chaos Gem's style. In his soul form, Gold King Soul appears as a dark blue wicked demon, who supposedly is the Gold King himself in remorse. It is said that his soul form describes his true heart: a greedy being with a dark soul, but with regret for his actions. He is also covered in orange armor attires that would fit a royally rich supervillain, with bigger, jagged teeth, and an eye being similar to XO's in the red or bloody colored mouth. His eyes are red and more meaner, and his hand collar now appears to be spikes. The crown is more wicked than before, with the Chaos Gem located at the fore center. He also wears a green pad, which supposedly covers his forehead as well. His forehead gem is the same color as his previous form. His wings are magenta flames with the arc wings being the same color as his armor attires. Personality The Gold King first seems to show passion and kindness to Gregory & friends, giving them gifts for each task they've completed, such as money, Ability Orbs, and healing items. He is also somewhat docile, as he tends to do as whatever Gregory & friends need and care to their services. Not much is really known about his personality throughout the game in his "fake" state, as he doesn't express more of them than any other being. However, his true nature is that of a greedy monster, a wicked being, and a trickster. He also uses Gregory & friends as his "puppets" to do all of his work without them knowing they are being set up. While Gregory & friends go out on their missions to collect the pieces of his ship and the Golden Pillowstars, the Gold King plots wicked and sinister schemes behind closed doors. He also takes little care of his pirate crew. Even though the Gold King is filthy rich, he'd rather be the richest being in the entire universe, even if it means taking desperate measures, such as conquering planets. In some contrasts, however, the Gold King is shown to be somewhat a generous and lovingly being, especially when it comes to rich maidens, such as Yasmine herself. He wanted to share some gold with her and perhaps wanted her to rule the world with him in exchange for happiness and glory. Story The story starts off as the Gold King's ship was shot down, when it falls and crash lands onto Planet Scorpius. Gregory & friends witnessed the crash and went to investigate. There, they found the Gold King unconscious, and his ship in a fatal wreck. The Gold King wakes up to find that his ship was ruined due to a shot, and becomes confused as to where he lands. He desperately looks lost, only to glance at Gregory & friends as his only support for him in his crisis. The Gold King then pleads and asks Gregory & friends for help, which is to find all the missing pieces, the Golden Pillowstars and the Grand Pillowstars on other planets. As he poses as Max Misserble, he tells Gregory & friends that he was shot down by the Gold King, an evil space pirate that wanted nothing but fortunes and money, and claims that "he" was after his ship for taking his treasure. However, after collecting all of them, the Gold King tells Gregory & friends to find a Purity Gem, which is located in Planet Sirinity, guarded by Gladyss herself. After defeating her, she drops the gem, and leaves. At the time, Gregory and friends come to claim it, when the Gold King mysteriously appears in front of them. He at first congratulates them, but as soon as he takes the gem, he reveals the real truth, which was using them to do his dirty work: finding the Chaos Gem. He also reveals that he is a rich, dreaded space pirate looking for precious items, such as the Golden Pillowstars the and Grand Pillowstars, and willing to sell them for money. The scheme was elaborately pulled off as he uses the Chaos Gem to transform into his real form. He leaves Gregory & friends in an effort to conquer Planet Scorpius by his now repaired ship. As Gregory & friends went after the Gold King by riding Gladyss, they were ambushed by his crew, all of them in different ships. Gregory & friends have to defeat them first before reaching the Gold King and his ship. After defeating his crew, Gregory & friends, along with Gladyss, managed to catch up with the Gold King and his ship. The full battle begins, as the Gold King demonstrates his newfound power, which is far more stronger than before. Eventually, the King's ship was shot down again, not just only by the Elite Scorpius Warriors from before, but by Gregory & friends and Gladyss. The ship became completely destroyed with no remaining pieces left, which left the Gold King without a spaceship. The Gold King flees to his own secret planet, in an effort to hide from Gregory & friends. Gregory & friends managed to make it to the Gold King's planet by Gladyss, who helped them get through the entire war space fleet. The Gold King then appears again out of nowhere, and begins to kill Gladyss, shooting her down. Gregory & friends fell towards his planet, where they are met with an unfortunate demise, as Gladyss dies in front of them, then turning into stardust. However, seeing the mourning loss of Gladyss upon Gregory & friends, the Gold King then appears again, this time taking Yasmine with him. He then takes her to his shady rich palace, where he elaborately tells her of ruling the world with him, as well as sharing some of his gold with her. In spite of doing this, he plotted to rob her of her entire kingdom, but then starts having feelings for her. Yasmine refuses, and was aware of his actions, which causes the Gold King to become highly angry with her and Gregory, as soon as she mentions his name. He then throws her out of his castle, to where Gregory & friends were at. The Gold King then appears in front of them one last time, then shouts in anger, threatening to kill them for ruining his entire scandals and plans of becoming the "richest being" in the universe. The battle then enrages against the rich being. As Gregory and friends managed to defeat the Gold King, they then witnessed that the Gold King is nowhere to be seen. However, the crown was there floating in mid-air, this time, causing shadows to form in the sky. The crown then causes a blackout, forming a dark being from it, which comes in presumptions that it was the Gold King, except that it was his soul form that comes out, known as Gold King Soul. Witnessing the gem's true power, Gregory & friends decided to defeat Gold King Soul in order to stop the Chaos Gem, which possesses him and takes his life, marking the real final battle. As the battle rings out, they managed to defeat the Gold King Soul, which in return causes the form to turn into the cloudy shadows that formed the sky and shrinks upon its loss. The Gold King is then relieved of his possession, but realizes that he doesn't have much time before he dies. The Gold King manages to save up some strength before talking to them, confessing about all the wrongdoing he did and his real plans, such as never wanting to destroy a planet, only wanting to conquer, and only wanted to spread his name across the galaxy. He also apologizes to Gregory for taking his "precious gem" because he wanted to share his riches with someone. One final sentence the Gold King gives to Gregory is to never give up. The gem and crown breaks, along with the Gold King's forehead gem. The heroes then witness him dying, turning into stardust for his final goodbye. The planet then collapses, with the Gold King no more, thus returning peace to space once again. In GX Mode, the Gold King's motive is the same. The only difference however, is that there is a scene added toward which he transforms into Gold King GX before disappearing. Gold King GX also has a soul form named Gold King Soul GX, which shares the same ulterior motive as its regular counterpart does. Attacks The Gold King possesses a variety of attacks that even the rich can use. While in his fake form, he doesn't have any attacks, for he was hiding his true identity from Gregory & friends. In his true form, the Gold King can summon jewelry to attack. When wearing the Chaos Gem, the Gold King can summon more attacks that surpasses its original form. Such attacks consists of summoning gems and spheres, spiky pillars, enemies, super enemies, and dimensional enemies, and black holes. When he transforms into Gold King Soul, he possesses far greater powers. He uses the same attacks as his previous successor, but they are more powerful, and uses newer attacks, including the Super attacks copied from Gregory and Jasmine's Super Ability Orbs. During the first battle, the Gold King fires crystal spheres. His sphere attacks may vary depending on the direction it goes. Sometimes his spheres may home onto Gregory and friends. He also fires different gems that varies with its effects. When firing red shards, they quickly lash out to attack. Running to avoid it is impossible, so jumping is the only solution to evade the attack. Whenever the Gold King fires green hexagon gems, they are dropped from the sky, which explode as they hit the ground. There is a way to know where they will fall. A shadow will appear when they fall. Dodging the sky falling attacks is actually easy. Another attack is summoning spiky pillars from the ground. The areas on the field will glow yellow spots, revealing where they will pop up from. When the Gold King's health is at half, he turns more serious, creating a black hole in order to suck Gregory and friends up. He also has new attacks, such as creating dimensional enemies as a one way attack. Sometimes he will also fire a beam, which causes more damage to Gregory and friends than any other attack. Another new attack is when he goes into the background to shoot energy blasts in random directions. When the Gold King's health is low, he will create a super barrier with five of them, meaning that he cannot be hit by any regular or Ability Orb attacks. The only way to break the barriers is to use Super Ability Orbs. However, each time Gregory and friends break two of the barriers, the Gold King will knock the Super Ability off. The final piece is Shell, in which the last barrier will be broken by the attack. After all barriers are destroyed, the Shell ability will give the decisive blow to the Gold King. When the Gold King turns into his soul form, some of his attacks are the same as his previous form, but more stronger. The similar attacks are his crystal spheres, black holes, beams, and pillars. Gold King Soul will create a ball of energy, summoning gems from it to instantly attack Gregory and friends. Moving in the opposite direction of the attack is the only way to avoid it. Whenever Gold King Soul fires a beam, it will either be straight, or into a dimensional hole, where the holes open up from ceiling to ground. The best way to avoid the attack is to be at a certain spot to where the beam crossing dimensional holes cannot reach Gregory and friends. At some point, Gold King Soul will trace a pattern on his screen, firing blasts on the field according to his creation path. An open space will be available for Gregory and friends to avoid being hit by the blast. Gold King Soul will also summon enemies to keep Gregory and friends busy with the battle. This also makes it a little more difficult to fight Gold King Soul. Mostly during the battles, Gold King and Gold King Soul teleports randomly, either during an attack like summoning gems to attack, then fire again as a trick, or to avoid attacks at possible moments from and appear in front of Gregory and friends. GX Mode In GX Mode, the Gold King has a different palette color. Gold King GX appears silver, having yellow eyes, wearing a purple cape, and an orange gem on his forehead. The crown is still the same color, but the Chaos Gem is green. While fighting him, his attacks are the same, but they are stronger. His crystal sphere attacks are now orange, and fires faster, as well as his other gem attacks. He also adds a new trick, which is summoning orange spheres from dimensions whenever he is not present on the field. His pillar summoning attacks are also faster, which means that Gregory and friends must be aware of where the spots are for their appearance. The dimensional enemies that Gold King GX summons also has a different color scheme, but nevertheless, they still go in the same direction as their previous counterpart does, as well as being impervious to every attack that Gregory & friends delivers to them. The beams that he fires are now blue instead of gold. When serious, Gold King GX will fire green energy blasts from the background instead of purple. If Gold King GX's health is low, it creates six super barriers instead of five. The phase, however, is the same. Gold King Soul GX also has a different palette color, just like the Gold King. Gold King Soul GX soul appears to be black, having the same colored eyes and mouth as its regular version, as well as wearing gold armor, and having spiky wings with blue flames. The crown is decorated to be even more wicked that its counterpart. The Chaos Gem is still the same color as its GX previous form with a small green dot added above the crown. His trick methods involving faster crystal spheres and gem attacks are still the same, but most of his attacks are stronger as well. Gold King Soul GX also has a new trick that has never been used while as Gold King Soul. Instead, he'll trick the controls into working as opposite buttons. Another new attack is whenever Gold King Soul GX's health is low, he'll start using Super Ability attacks that Gregory and Yasmine both use from their Super Ability Orbs such as Shell, Meteor, Star, Nuke, Comet, and Bulb. The moves are somewhat trickier to dodge as well. Quotes * "AHH!! My ship! My great ship....in ruins..." * "Hmm? Who are you? Inhabitants of this planet? If so, then perhaps you can help me Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Gregory: Treasures in Space Category:GX Mode Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Royal Characters Category:Roundball Species Category:Gem Creatures Category:Tragic Characters Category:Pirates